total_drama_fanon_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
TDF - Chapter 1 - Daily Life
Chapter 1 - Part 1 - Kiss Kill me Quick, Sky and Dave OPEN IN ON THE DORM CORRIDOR, WITH DON SHOWING SKY HER ROOM Don: Sky, it looks like you'll be staying here for now. Sky: Ok, am I with anyone? Don: Yeah. Just when you thought you could get away from him. Sky: Wait, you don't mean... Dave would appear from under the covers. Dave: Hi! Sky: Ugh, someone kill me already... Dave: Well, you have me to guard you! Sky: Exactly WHY I want to die. Alliance Gone Wrong CUT TO THE STORAGE SHED WITH SCOTT AND SUGAR INSIDE Scott: Didn't Chris mention something about a time limit before death? Sugar: Yeah, I think so. The time limit will be disabled unless someone kills each other. Scott: Huh? Sugar: We kill someone tonight and someone takes the punishment. Even if we BOTH do it. Scott: And who will THAT be? Pause, followed by the two arguing. Scott: How will it be fair if one of us survives but the other doesn't? Sugar: One way to find out! Sugar would grab a wooden plank and hit Scott over the head with it. A short, 8-bit jingle could be heard from Sugars's wrist bangle. Sugar: What? How come MY bangle's action didn't come up? Sugar was turning purple on one side of her body, with her veins bulging and one of her eyes starting to bleed. A loud thud proceeded after, with Sugar's limp corpse bleeding from the mouth. Alejandro would be watching through the door. As soon as Sugar finally keeled over, he came in and picked up her McLain bangle, with "誰かを殺す" (KILLING SOMEONE) wrote on it in LED lights. Alejandro: Jeez, bad decision making right there... Ezekiel would come in, followed by him screaming. Ezekiel: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!? Alejandro: Things got out of hand... Ezekiel: What did I say about coming up with teams? Alejandro: That won't work here. This is basically genocide; when THEY came up with a team, they murdered each other over it. Ezekiel: Anyway, shouldn't we be getting back to our dorms? Alejandro: That reminds me, I haven't chosen a dorm yet. Think we can just find a place to hide for now? Both would nod, and made their way for the kitchen. Escape Plan Late at night, footsteps were heard. Dwayne would wake up as the footsteps were outside his and Junior's dorms. He looked through a crack in the door, finding 3 people walking down the corridor. Junior: What is it? Dwayne: It looks like... It was revealed that the 3 people were Jo, Lightning and Brick. Lightning: So, the plan is to get out of here. Right? Jo: Duh, what else would it be? Kill each other? Kill who ever is in here? Lightning: We should get to the storage shed first. Rope, sha-right? Brick: Yep... They would make a beeline for the storage shed, with Sugar and Scott's corpses still inside, It was too dark to make them out though. Brick: Is this it? Jo: Does it feel like lots of thread? Brick: Yeah... Jo: Well, of course it is. They would run out of the shed and towards the giant fence holding everyone hostage. Jo: Wait, this isn't rope... She would feel it quickly. Jo: These are brambles! A light would turn on, showing that it was actually WAS a vine covered in brambles. The three's hands were becoming red, itchy and covered in blisters. Lightning: They left brambles in here? Sha-idiots! Brick: We have to make do with what this is for now... The three throw the poison ivy over the fence and would start to scale the whole thing with it. When they finally got to the top, their blisters were gone. Instead, bleeding cuts were in their place. Lightning: Ugh... the Lightning can't go on for much longer! The vine would fall. Thankfully, they got to the top. Unfortunately, the only way down as a 100ft drop which would surely kill them. Brick: Jeez. If we fell from this height, we would fall splat on the ground! Right on cue, a gunshot was heard and Lightning fell down. Jo: Huh? Another gunshot was heard, with Brick falling down the fence too. Jo: Does someone have a gun? BLEEP it, I'm out of here... Jo would simply jump down before the shooter could get her, killing her upon impact on the ground. The Next Morning An announcement was made by Chris at about 8:00am. Chris: Hello, students! Every morning, I will give out your motive and we can see who died last night! Dwayne: Oh boy... In order, the deceased people's faces appeared on the screen. Eva, Topher, Scott, Sugar, Lightning, Brick and Jo. Chris: And your motive? Well, we scrapped the time limit so we have a secret assassin. All of the survivors: Huh? Chris: Actually, it's one of our interns. If someone doesn't murder by tomorrow night, 10 of you will be murdered by the assassin.